


Still just a normal sleepover

by Isilicious



Series: Jaime/Bart/Eduardo [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Khaja Da is awfully queit this whole time, Kisses, M/M, Threesome, but not much detail, continuation to Just a normal sleepover, google translator turnes Chicken Whizzies into Chicken Whiskey, hahaha, im going to hell anway, kinda smut, no beta we die like men, wonder what hes thinking about all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilicious/pseuds/Isilicious
Summary: Well...there's not much to say...They all got horny.





	Still just a normal sleepover

Except for when you do not care about time and what will come cause you're living in the present and could die being a hero every day. And also this whole talking messed with their hormones. So it‘s a good thing they like each other more than friends. Except for Jaime and Eduardo. They were rivals.

“Here they are”, Jaime replied while he pulled out a bag of Chicken Whizzies from under his bed and handed it to Bart.

“Crash! Thank you!”, Bart thanked him happily, sat up and ate half of bag within five seconds.

“Hungry as always”, Ed joked and the speedster smiled.

“You got something on your lips, Bart. Here, let me wipe it off”, Jaime said, licked his thumb and wiped the seasoning away from Bart‘s lips. The redhead thought nothing of it. It happened pretty often that Jaime cleaned up his mouth. But this time it was a little different. He did it slower.

Ed wanted to break his hand. “Are you finished now, gilipollas ?!”, he huffed and his rival looked at him.

“No”, he answered honestly and tenderly pressed his thumb inside the speedsters mouth. Bart didn‘t know why he allowed it or didn‘t bite it. He was caught off guard and his and Ed's face turned tomato red. All he did was just starring into Jaime's chocolate brown eyes while the thumb slowly massaged his tongue.

“What's going on?!” Ed questioned angrily and pulled Bart away from Jaime. The speedster just looked embarrassed because it's not like he didn‘t like it.

Jaime gave Ed an annoyed look before he turned his gaze back to Bart.

“What do you think, Bart? Should we throw him out and have some fun together?”, Jaime suggested and there was not much left until Eduardo was really going to break his hand. But he waited for Bart's answer.

“Blue ...”, he said softly. “That's so not crash! Now that were all feeling the mode, we ALL should crash the mode”

The redhead hadn‘t thought about what he had actually said. Or rather how they could understand it. Ambiguous.

“He can watch if he wants”, Jaime suggested.

Bart's green eyes widened with surprise and his face turned beyond red. Ed lifted an eyebrow.

“That's not what I meant! N-not that I wouldn‘t like it but-”, the speedster tried to justify himself.

For Ed to see how embarrassed this situation made Bart feel was very cute. Maybe Jaime didn‘t had such a stupid idea. They all knew where they stand with each other and a little fun hadn‘t hurt anyone so far. So Eduardo hugged his crush from behind.

Bart was startled by the sudden touch.

“If you want, I can also join in, mi amor”, Ed breathed into Bart's ear.

He couldn‘t think straight. Jaime in front and Ed behind him. 

Crash" was all he was able to get out.

The rivals looked at each other for a moment and then nodded silently. It was not the first time with Bart they had imagined, but if Bart didn‘t mind, why not?

Jaime petted Bart's cheek cause he started to tremble.

“It's not your first time, is it?”, Jaime asked gently.

“Nope!”, The redhead answered sincerely and swallowed hard. “But it will be my first threesome ...”, he admitted hesitantly.

“Don‘t worry, cariño...”, Jaime started and pulled Bart into a passionate kiss.

“We'll take good care of you, mi amor ~”, Ed finished his rival's sentence and stroked Bart's back.

After their long kiss, the two had to gasp for air. Bart tasted like Chicken Whizzies but Jaime didn‘t mind that. All those nights when he'd dreamed about this fantasy would finally come true. He loved Traci. But not as much as he loved Bart.

“You're a good kisser”, the redhead praised him breathlessly. That pushed Jaime's ego tremendously.

“Now it's my turn!”, demanded Eduardo and turned Bart's face to him before their lips met.

“This is not a competition, amigo”, Jaime said, rolling his eyes.

Bart's and Ed's kiss was rather wild in comparison to Jaime‘s. So he grinned as their tongues fought a domination and Bart seemed to win.

When Jaime decided to shove his hands under the shirt of the speedster and gently stroke his nipples, Bart gasped surprised.

“You two will be the death of me”, gasped Bart. They were all horny and impatient at this point.

“Let me take my shirt off”, Bart said and did so. Jaime had a good view of the defined muscles and all the generously distributed freckles on the upper body of the speedster. Not a single scar. Most likely because of his super healing. This sight turned him on even more.

Eduardo teleported next to Jaime and also got lost in Bart's beauty.

“Don‘t just stare!”, the redhead complained, dropped back onto the mattress and covered his eyes in shame.

“Sorry, you're just so beautiful, Bart. I couldn't help but stare”, Eduardo replied.

“Si. He‘s right”, Jaime agreed.

To hear these kind of compliments from the two people who were in his head 24/7 almost made his heart explode.

“Take off your shirt‘s too!”, demanded Bart to get something to look at too.

They quickly did what the redhead told them to and positioned themselves on both sides, on all fours, above him. Bart admired her upper bodies. Jaime was well-trained, barely any scars, and had a shaved chest with only a few hairs leading down to his private area. Eduardo, on the other hand, was the opposite. He also had muscles, but not nearly as much as Jaime, a few faded scars that he probably had since childhood and no hair at all. Neither on the chest nor down. At least as far down as Bart could look at for now.

“Like what you see, cariño?”, Jaime asked him teasingly.

Bart licked his lips seductively. “Oh yeah! Totally crash!”, he said in response. “But enough talk. It's getting tight in my shorts”, the speedster began and looked briefly at the through their pants, visible erections. “The one who makes me come first will get a blowjob”, he finished his sentence and winked.

The two rivals didn‘t had to hear it again. Jaime didn‘t really wanted to make it a competition, but now it was. And they both didn‘t wanted to lose.

They bend over Bart's chest and started sucking on his nipples causing him to quietly moan in response. Ed slipped his free hand into his crushes pants and began stroking his hard member. The redhead liked that even more and his quiet moans became a bit louder. Shortly thereafter, Jaime let go of Bart and took a bottle of lubricant from the side table.

“I see you are well-prepared, compañero”, praised Eduardo. “How about finally getting rid of his shorts?”

“Si and I was just about to do that”, Jaime grinned at his rival, pulled Bart's shorts and boxers down in one go and spread his legs.

It came somewhat unexpectedly for the speedster, but not unintentionally.

While Jaime wet his index finger with some lube, Ed leaned back down to Bart and kissed him wildly. While still stroking Bart's member his hand became a bit sticky with pre cum.

“Lift your hips, cariño”, Jaime ordered the redhead, and he obeyed immediately.

Jaime quickly stuffed a pillow underneath Bart's hips and watched him tremble when he gently pushed his finger inside him. He moaned into the kiss and reached out to slightly pull at Jaime‘s waistband to signalize it was time for them to also take off their pants.

Ed let go of Bart again to take off his pants. Jaime just pulled his pants down to his knees. Of course, the redhead could not help looking at her erections.

“Crash ~”, he breathed softly and showed them with his hand where they should kneel down.

Jaime, who was between Bart's legs, maneuvered to his right side and Ed to the left.

The speedster spat quickly on his hands and grabbed her members.

“Don‘t worry! I won‘t use my super speed. Otherwise, the fun would be over too fast”, he joked and slowly began to move his hands up and down.

Ed and Jaime enjoyed the attention. But Bart shouldn‘t be neglected because of it. So Jaime finally moved his finger in and out. Which made Bart shiver.

A little later, as Bart was moaning continuously, Eduardo also inserted a finger and both fingered him in a quick rhythm.

The speedster was almost finished. His chest rose and fell rapidly to catch his breath and his knees went soft. It was not long before one of the two fingers had found a special spot in him and Bart came over Eduardo's hand.

They slowly pulled their fingers out again and Ed wiped Bart's sperm on Jaime's blanket.

“And whom of you do I owe a blowjob now?” , the redhead asked breathless.

“Me!”, the rivals answered at the same time and then looked at each other sullenly.

“Then you booth get one”, Bart laughed exhausted.

Eduardo and Jaime sat at the edge of the bed while the speedster knelt on the floor.

He first began to suck on Ed's member and was very keen to switch regularly to Jaime. He played a lot with his tongue while he looked them in the eyes and it was pretty soon too much for Eduardo.

“Mi amor!”, groaned Ed and came on Bart's face. After that he let himself fall back onto the mattress breathing heavily.

Shortly thereafter, Jaime came, also on Bart's face.

The speedster ran into the bathroom, washed his face and let himself fall onto the bed as well. Eduardo quickly snuggled up.

“That was ... crash, mi amor”, Ed said and kissed his crush on the forehead.

“Yes, I totally agree!”, replied the redhead joyfully.

Jaime also snuggled up to Bart and gave him a short kiss at the neck.

“You were great, cariño”, Jaime praised him.

“Thank you! I know!”. And soon afterwards Bart fell asleep. It was a very exhausting night for him.

“I love you ...”, Eduardo and Jaime quietly whispered towards Bart and fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> How come you've read this far?  
> Feel judged xD No, really don't.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and have a great day <3


End file.
